7 Années de Désespoir
by Kyoakuna
Summary: Écrit d'après l'une des BE de Dual Destinies : Simon Blackquill est exécuté. Flash-back du meurtre de Metis. / ATTENTION : Cette fic contient inévitablement des spoilers pour le jeu.


Ce sera certainement la seule fiction française que je posterai ici.

 _Les personnages d'Ace Attorney ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, ils sont à Capcom._

* * *

Il avait attendu ce jour depuis si longtemps.

Tout avait commencé lors de cette après-midi sinistre, lorsqu'il avait trouvé le cadavre de son mentor baignant dans son sang il y a sept ans, la jeune Athena se tenant à côté avec un sourire ineffaçable dessiné sur ses lèvres et des vêtements tout aussi ensanglantés que ceux de celle qui lui avait donné la vie…

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec maman, je vais la réparer ! » avait-elle alors dit, fière de pouvoir trouver une solution. Son innocence l'avait affecté lui, Simon Blackquill, au plus haut point. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le pire arriver, quelles que soient les circonstances. _Il devait la protéger._

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée ce qui venait de se produire dans ce satané laboratoire de psychologie : tout ce dont il avait conscience, c'est que le temps s'écoulait, et bien trop vite.

Il avait aperçu le jeune robot, Ponco, tournant autour de la table d'opération. Considérant qu'il était sans doute un témoin important, son sang ne fit qu'un tour : il se voyait obligé de le démonter.

Il avait saisi le katana inondé de sang au sol, ce même katana qui avait ôté la vie à Metis Cykes. Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de deux minutes pour que le robot se trouve en une dizaine de pièces, étalées chacune soigneusement sur la table. Le jeune procureur avait saisi une grosse boîte qui traînait dans un coin de la salle et y avait rangé les pièces du robot à l'intérieur, avant de la refermer. Était-il observé ? Il l'ignorait, et il ne s'en préoccupait guère : sa seule volonté était de sauver Athena de ce sombre destin qui la menaçait.

« Athena. Écoute-moi. Tu vas rester bien sagement dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans ta chambre, c'est d'accord ?

\- Mais pourquoi… ? avait-elle demandé, incapable de comprendre.

\- Ne pose pas de questions, et promets-moi de ne pas bouger d'un centimètre, insista-t-il, d'un regard profond.

\- D'accord. »

Il avait porté la jeune fille ensanglantée dans ses bras, la calant fermement contre lui afin que personne ne la voie. De sa main droite, il avait posé la boîte contenant Ponco sur le sol et l'avait fait rouler hors de la pièce. Il était très méticuleux dans ses actions : il ne fallait pas que la caméra de surveillance du centre puisse apercevoir la petite fille. Il serait certainement photographié de dos, mais aucune trace d'Athena ne pourrait être remarquée.

Il avait jeté la caisse où était désassemblé Ponco aux ordures, sachant pertinemment que quelqu'un finirait par le trouver là-bas. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il en informerait quelqu'un pour éviter que la création de sa sœur Aura ainsi que de Metis ne soit réduite à néant.

Lorsqu'il était enfin arrivé à la résidence Cykes, il fut envahi d'une profonde satisfaction. _Tout se passait bien, du moins pour l'instant._

« Je vais devoir te laisser seule un moment. Je serai de retour bientôt, c'est _promis_. » Avec ces mots, Simon Blackquill embrassa le front de la jeune fille qui venait juste de perdre sa mère mais qui ne le réalisait pas encore. Son cœur criait une profonde douleur car il savait que la promesse faite à Athena n'était que pur mensonge, mais que pouvait-il bien lui dire d'autre afin de l'apaiser ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Athena portait ses fameux écouteurs roses et n'en saurait jamais rien.

 _Pour l'instant._

Alors qu'il avait été sur le point de quitter le centre, sans remords car il était persuadé d'avoir accompli son devoir, il avait aperçu sa sœur courir à une vitesse surhumaine vers lui. Son visage d'habitude si joyeux était baigné de larmes, des larmes qu'elle ne parvenait pas à cesser.

« Simon ! Oh mon Dieu, Simon ! C'est horrible, Metis, elle, elle… balbutiait-elle, incapable de prononcer ce mot qui la faisait tant souffrir.

\- Je sais, Aura. Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien se passer… »

Il l'avait prise dans ses bras afin de la rassurer et lui avait caressé doucement les cheveux, comme si cela aurait pu servir à quelque chose. Il était incapable de réagir sur ce qu'il venait de voir, lui-même en était profondément bouleversé mais n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser les conséquences que cela allait avoir sur les deux personnes à qui il tenait le plus. Il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'au visage d'Athena, ce sourire ancré sur les lèvres. La parfaite allégorie de son innocence.

« Monsieur Blackquill, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre du docteur Cykes. » avait soudainement prononcé une personne qui se tenait derrière eux. Certainement que cette personne était accompagnée.

Il ferma les yeux et serra les poings, et avec le peu de courage qui lui restait, il embrassa sa sœur sur le front.

« Pardon, Aura. » murmura-t-il, ses lèvres frôlant le front de la jeune femme. Et enfin, il se retourna, faisant face à ceux qui se trouvaient près d'eux.

« Je suppose que vous êtes au courant des raisons qui nous poussent à faire ça, avait dit le même policier alors qu'il le menottait.

\- Évidemment.

\- Simon… ? »

Aura, la vue toujours brouillée par les larmes, tentait de fixer le spectacle qui se tenait devant elle. Elle ne comprenait pas, et elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de lui expliquer. Pas pour le moment.

« Deux photos ont été retrouvées et nous ont été données par un témoin qui était de passage, et il faut dire qu'elles sont pour le moins incriminantes. Qui d'autre que le meurtrier tiendrait un katana dont la lame est ensanglantée, sur le lieu d'un crime ?

\- Il est inutile de vous poser davantage de questions, les réponses sont effectivement claires. Ne perdez pas de temps. »

La voix de Simon était menaçante, il leur avait presque ordonné de se dépêcher de mettre fin à cette mascarade. Cela n'en était que bénéfique pour les policiers qui s'étaient empressés de le conduire au centre de détention.

Deux jours plus tard, son procès avait eu lieu et il avait plaidé coupable. Malgré les efforts en vain de la jeune Athena qui s'était présentée à la barre des témoins, il n'avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour que le juge abatte son marteau en prononçant les quatorze mots qui allaient décider de ses sept futures années. Son futur, si l'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi.

 **« Je déclare l'accusé coupable de meurtre, et le condamne à la peine de mort. »**

Il avait été emmené dans sa nouvelle cellule, les menottes au poignet, sans dire un mot.

Il avait réussi.

Il avait sauvé Athena Cykes.

Cette affaire était tout sauf claire dans son esprit et risquait de le hanter, mais au moins, il l'avait sauvée.

Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Sept ans plus tard, en ce 21 décembre 2027, un nouveau jour sinistre s'était levé.

Le jour de son exécution.

Le nouveau procès que Phoenix Wright et Athena avaient mené pour le sauver avait été un échec. Phoenix avait été incapable de prouver l'innocence de Simon ni de découvrir le réel meurtrier, et ainsi, incapable de changer son destin déjà tracé depuis longtemps. _Comme c'est idiot, de se battre contre un avenir évident._

Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit quand deux silhouettes s'approchèrent de sa cellule. Il allait être conduit au bout de ce couloir de la mort, là où sa vie prendrait brutalement fin dans moins de cinq minutes.

Sans dire un mot –et il n'en disait guère depuis qu'il était emprisonné-, il se leva et se fit escorter par les deux gardiens. À son plus grand effroi, Aura et Athena étaient présentes.

« Vous n'avez pas à être là. » prononça-t-il alors qu'il arrivait à leur niveau. Il ne les regarda même pas. Il n'avait pas la force de le faire : il savait que ce qu'il verrait ne ferait que le détruire encore plus, et il ne voulait pas mourir en ayant le visage larmoyant des deux femmes auxquelles il tenait en guise de dernière image imprimée éternellement au fond de son esprit.

Il entendait leurs pleurs, cependant.

Aura était silencieuse, mais Athena ne cessait de répéter son prénom.

Elle le répétait inlassablement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un son qui réussirait à la calmer.

Il n'avait causé que de la peine à ceux qui l'entouraient. Il était temps d'y mettre un terme.

Était-ce de l' _égoïsme_ , ou un désir indescriptible de _protéger_ celle à qui il tenait plus que tout ?

Enfin, il s'agenouilla et ferma les yeux, attendant impatiemment sa sentence finale.

Il avait attendu ce jour depuis si longtemps, et maintenant, il n'était plus. Son corps sans vie allongé sur le sol, sa nuque brisée était la seule vision qui resterait à sa sœur ainsi qu'à Athena.

 **« I will protect you to death. »**


End file.
